


Un consorte del rey

by SSMinos



Series: AU House of M [2]
Category: AU XMEN-fandom, Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Family Issues, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Pietro aun se tiene que hacer la idea sobre los extraños o peculiares gustos del Rey del oceano, no sabiendo si reir o tomandoselo en serio.Creo que seria lo primero.





	Un consorte del rey

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot House of M  
> Existe una leyenda negra de que en el evento de Secrete War, Namor y Pietro iban a hacer una “pareja” en House of Magnus pero que como iba a ser muy controversial (si de por sí, ya lo es en ese mini serie y nunca explicaron detalladamente el PORQUE Pietro se había unido a Namor que por capricho no era)  
> los one shot de la serie se encuentran conectados entre si pero en situaciones salteados, un poco.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA!!!  
> Contenido explicito, tensión sexual y lenguaje sensible no apta para +18.

 

                    Esa era una de las cosas más incomodas que había hecho y no era precisamente de las primeras que hacia dentro de la intimidad que compartía con el rey de Atlantis.

Aunque nadie estuviera enterado de eso, un detalle muy privado, eran los fetiches del propio Namor.

Por alguna razón, el rey atlante encontraba el placer de vestir a Pietro Lensherr con ropas femeninas hasta del maquillaje, teniendo una versión del velocista travestida y en todas las veces variaban, desde un típico traje Hanfu de seda a un Sari hindú y si llegaba a tener el nacimiento de la barba Namor lanzaba la orden a sus sirvientas de mandarlo a rasurar.

Pietro había encontrado una peculiaridad en los gustos de Namor, le encantaba su cabello blanco, lo veía fascinante, Pietro tuvo que explicarle que era una mutación genética e incómodamente tratando de parar la insistencia de Namor de querer ver el vello de sus axilas o sus zonas intimas solo para probar la teoría de que fuera natural.

Aunque claro, la relación si es que se le podría tomar como tal, no salía más allá de las puertas de los aposentos del rey de Atlantis, ya sean por distintos motivos que los llevaba a ambos de tomar esa decisión en aprobación.

Pietro por tener una muy mala reputación y Namor por estar comprometido nupcialmente.

Pero siempre estaba la escusa de los consortes.

Pietro se miraba a sí mismo de pies a cabeza aun sin poder hacer un análisis de lo que estaba llevando en esos instantes.

Estando ahí de pie vistiendo un traje de colegiala con corbata oscura y camisa blanca con chaqueta deportiva, cachucha azul de beisbol, calcetas rojas que le llegaban por arriba de las rodillas y sin olvidar el maquillaje y el juego de aretes de argolla.

Masticando la paleta se metió las manos a los bolsillo de la chaqueta, mirándose de perfil, hiso una mueca por la falda roja muy corta para su gusto.

-tú en serio tienes un problema- 

Dijo, saliendo que Namor lo observada desde su mesa de trabajo, deleitándose de la vista.

-tus piernas son esbeltas, lucen bien con esa falda-Namor se recargo cómodamente en el asiento, entrelazado sus manos-y un buen trasero-

-si fueras otra persona, ya te hubiera metido en la jaula de un depredador x-volteándose la cachucha con más comodidad y tirando del palito del dulce, masticando los últimos vestigios del caramelo-pero por ser tu… te doy un costo caro-

Recargando el mentón en la mano, entrecerró los ojos hacia el velocista.

-¿negociando contigo? Si hubiera querido a alguien de bajos recuerdos y perfil dudoso no te hubiera llamado-haciendo referencia a una prostituta

Pietro giro los ojos.

-claro…. Porque soy un consorte-

-mi consorte, aclaro-

-no soy una propiedad-

Pese que no fuera la intención de Pietro, no pudo evitar gesta una mueca de rabia por la palabra “propiedad”.

Camino a paso despreocupado aunque a los ojos de Namor fue el paso de un instante del traslado de Pietro hasta su escritorio, levantando una leve brisa consigo, agitando el papeleo de trabajo, el velocista se sentó a un lado del borde, jugando con el palito marcado de labial rojo entre sus dedos.

-me pique con el caramelo ¿tienes más?-

Namor le miro.

-así que si te encantan los dulces-

-que no deba ingerirlos es una cosa, es como una droga que altera mi perspectiva de las cosas… me hacer sentir todo insoportablemente lento y-se rasco la nariz-según mis hermanas rio como loco sin ninguna razón-

-¿y qué me darás si te cumplo tu capricho?-

Pietro le miro titubeante.

-no se… ¿Qué piensas tu que haga?-la mano del atlante deslizo por su muslo acariciándolo cerca de la ingle.

-¿Qué crees que yo quiera?-

-eres un pervertido ¿lo sabías?-

-¿no quieres tú dulce?-

-soy una colegiala recuerda-dio un gesto coqueto levantando un poco el hombro-y tu un señor muy, muy viejo que ofrece dulces-

El brazo de Namor lo rodeo por la cintura lo jalo sentándolo en su regazo.

-cuida tus palabras-

Pietro sonrió.

-¿debería en serio?-

No le importaba entrar en terreno peligroso con Namor, de hecho era provocativo.

-te eh dado muchas libertades de las que no debería, consorte-

-es su majestad, aclaro-

Namor frunció el ceño por la burla y de un movimiento brusco volteo a Pietro poniéndolo boca abajo contra la mesa, recibiendo las protestas del velocista por la falta de tacto.

-tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y un reino al cual dirigir, en estos momentos me encuentro cansado y lo que menos quiero es un irreverente que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca-

Pietro soltó un bramo molesto, estando semi acostado en la mesa y reprochando al rey.

-tú no tratas a sus mujeres así, Namor-

-no eres una dama, Lensherr-

Pietro frunció el ceño apretando los puños.

-¿algo de delicadeza es mucho pedir?-

Escucho como el atlante se ponía de pie y se restregaba contra su parte trasera, acariciando sus piernas y la espalda.

-cállate y frótalo-

Pietro giro los ojos con un poco de fastidio se acomodo apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y se restregó contra el rey estimulándole solo excitación.

Namor le dio un fuerte manotazo al muslo provocándole un sobresalto y sorpresa en el velocista, al segundo Pietro le mirada con indignación por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?-

Namor arqueo una ceja en alto pero sonrió de lado con fanfarronería.

-según recuerdo tu presencia está aquí para cumplir mis caprichos, “majestad”-lanzo lo ultimo con burla logrando irritar al mutante, volviendo a soltar el manotazo y en respuesta Pietro ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa haciéndole frente a frente y le propino una fuerte bofetada.

Los ojos del rey del océano se agrandaron y bramo un rugido fulminando con la mirada al velocista, levantando la mano con las claras intenciones de devolvérsela hasta que una mirada juguetona y coqueta le detuvo, un dedo moviéndose de lado a lado en “negación” le complementaba a la imagen.

-no, no rey… es solo el rol del juego ¿recuerda?-

El titubeo en Namor era evidente, entrecerrando los ojos en desconfianza luego los ojos de Namor siguieron el movimiento lento de cierre de la chaqueta deportiva y una segunda bofetada dio contra su otra mejilla.

Namor le lanzo una advertencia muda pero Pietro seguía sonriendo, empujando con el dedo la frente del rey.

-si te atreves a siquiera hacerlo me largare de aquí a la milésima de segundo “mi rey” y este juego se acaba-

Con el pie empujo al monarca del pecho obligándolo a sentarse en la silla y con juguetoneria recorrió con su calzado todo lo largo del cuerpo deteniéndose en la ingle, haciendo presión y diciendo con un leve tono de advertencia.

-no te muevas-

Namor observo el espectáculo de Pietro despojándose de la chaqueta, resbalándose de sus brazos detrás de la espalda, los flequillos albinos resbalaban de la cachucha hasta la altura de la nariz, Namor quito tocarlos pero un leve dolor se presento en su ingle a la presión del tenis.

-eh dicho que no te muevas-

Pietro prosiguió jalando del nudo de la corbata con una lentitud bajo la atenta mirada de Namor, el velocista sonrió viendo que tenia cierto poder en la situación, obligando a Namor a retroceder con cada vez que tuviera la tentación de tocarlo.

-¿esto te excita?-

Deshizo los tres primeros botones y lo dejo ahí, no impidió que Namor deslizara la mano en su pierna acariciándola y quitándole el calzado, masajeando el tobillo, se inclino, besando la pantorrilla y subiendo hacia adelante hasta el muslo, decidiendo ir más allá deslizando su mano bajo la falda roja en cuadros siendo detenido por la mano de Pietro sujetándolo de la barbilla y atrayéndolo hacia arriba, por el acercamiento que estaban en tener sus rostro Namor creyó que iban a besarse pero recibió otra bofetada.

 Le toco un poco el nervio.

-¿con quién te crees que estas tratando, imbécil?-

-ohhh su alteza-dijo Pietro y de un empujón mando a Namor a la silla-es usted él quien no tiene ni idea de con quien está tratando, soy Pietro Lensherr de Genosha-con cierta pereza en su voz-tengo un titulo por si lo has olvidado-

-eres un falso sangre azul-

-soy un guerrero y soldado, no necesite sangre azul para llegar a donde estoy-

-sabes que a los ojos del mundo son una broma-

Pietro rio.

-¿y qué?-

-no forman realmente parte como elite monarca, eso aun se encuentra en disputa con otros países y régimen-

-pues yo creo que terminamos ganando ese privilegio ya-

Pietro paso de sentarse entre las piernas de Namor y recuesta parte de su cuerpo en la mesa apoyándose con los codos, teniéndose ambos frente a frente del otro al tiempo que Pietro comienza arrimarse en el duro bulto de la entrepierna del monarca.

-Te gusta esto ¿no es así, maldito degenerado?-un tono mordaz y mirándole con indiferencia, sabiendo de la excitación en la que se encontraba el rey-tu gusta que haga esto-

La expresión ensombrecida de Namor se clavo en el velocista, jadeando paulatinamente y la mirada oscura dilatada, sus manos hicieron crujir los antebrazos de su silla sin poder hacer nada más salvo el solo hecho de observar, aceptando los términos del juego del velocista.

Pietro le miro por un breve segundo y se inclino a frente, tomando con firmeza la mandíbula del atlante y hundiendo sus dedos a las mejillas, raspando con sus uñas la piel.

-y sabes bien que con una mujer no podrías obligarla hacer este tipo de cosas… eso es lo que explica el porqué estás conmigo, enfermo-

Se restregó con lentitud y cortando un poco el espacio del rey sin apartar su atención de los ojos, el cálido aliento golpeaba sus labios y un gruñido animal se produjo por parte del rey junto con el de la madera ceder a la presión de las manos del atlante. 

-¿y sabes porque?-

Namor gruño en respuesta, dividido de entre golpear aquel charlatán del velocista o poseerlo ahí mismo contra la mesa.

Pietro sonrió, lamiendo los labios de Namor y con una tajante sonrisa burlesca.

-porque me gusta el morbo-

Las manos de Namor se metieron debajo de la falda, sujetando el elástico de los short cortos e interior y las deslizo hacia abajo, besando con fogosidad el cuello del falso consorte escuchando los leves gemidos casi mudos como suspiros, las manos de Pietro pasaban por la oscura caballera desordenándola en una maraña rebelde y clavo sus uñas a la espada ancha del atlante con el primer empuje de la estocada, Namor soltó un bufido y Pietro se mordió el labio siendo Namor marcando el ritmo sujetando de la cadera.

Pietro no protesto cuando la blusa le fue quitada a tirones rasgando la tela blanca y uno que otro botón volar, estremeciéndose ante la lengua navegar su pecho y besar su cuello, tras unos minutos Namor lo sostuvo de las piernas y se levanto, dejando a Pietro sobre la mesa y acelerando el ritmo, las piernas del velocista rodearon la cintura del atlante para una mejor posición.

El rey de Atlantis tenía al pseudo príncipe de Genosha debajo de él, removiéndose y aclamando por atención.

Las manos de Pietro tocaron ambos lados del rostro de Namor y este se deleito con la calidez de esas manos ignorando las cicatrices y la dureza de los callos, lamio los dedos estimulándole aun más la atmosfera erótica, el velocista se encorvo de placer gimiendo débilmente y discreto, Namor lo miro de reojos analizándolo al velocista.

La piel bronceada un poco ruborizada y la cabellera blanca hecha un lio desparramado en la mesa, gimiendo entre dientes y apretando los ojos, removiéndose con cada embestida en su cuerpo y  murmurando en una lengua extranjera que no se alcanzaba ni a oír.

Pietro no fingía, a diferencia de otros cuerpos con los que Namor había compartido en el lecho, no sobre actuaba o fingía en grito placer.

Sonrió, se abalanzo cortando el espacio de sus bocas y aumento más el ritmo, apenas así consiguiendo arrebatar un poco la voz del velocista, pero Pietro solo sonrió embelesado y mordiéndose el labio, removiéndose bajo el cuerpo del atlante con fogosidad y pasando sus manos a la cabellera blanca soltando una firma palabra en su lengua materna.

Enloquecido.

En el recinto solo se encontraba presentes suaves gemidos y la mesa moviéndose.

-Rey Namor-

Namor apenas podía distinguir la voz que lo seguía llamado por tercera vez desde afuera de la puerta de su oficina, apartando la atención de Pietro.

 -Rey Namor-

Aquella voz femenina era perteneciente de Andrómeda.

-lamento interrumpirlo mi señor pero tenemos una emergencia-en la voz de la mujer se denotaba un semblante de preocupación que trataba de disimular-es urgente que deba de atender-

Pietro se sentó pero aun entre los brazos de Namor y dejando su frente sobre el hombro del atlante, Namor todavía no salía de él y miro hacia Pietro notando que el cuerpo del velocista vibraba a alta velocidad.

Calmo su cuerpo con dificultad, tratando de controlarse y dejar de vibrar, hablando con una ronca y pesada voz ahogada.

-ve-

Sonando con su fuerte acento.

Namor solo le miro por unos momentos y se separo de él acomodándose la prenda del pantalón.

-supongo que cuando regrese no estarás aquí-estoico y calmada, conociendo la rutina.

Pietro se removió sin bajar del escritorio, acomodando la falda y lo poco de la desgarrada blusa escolar, riendo bajo.

Namor frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le encuentras gracioso?-

Giro hacia el velocista quien le sonreía divertido.

-tienes lápiz labial por toda la cara-

Parpadeo girando hacia el espejo y encontrando la evidencia notoria de la escena que tuvieron y en seguida se froto la cara con el dorso de la mano tratando de quitarse el labial rojo.

-y… respondiendo la respuesta a su pregunta, no, no estaré aquí-

Y ordenando su cabello Namor simplemente dijo con cierto tono indolente.

-cuando regresas-

Ante el silencio Namor se detuvo volviendo su atención a Pietro quien le reunía la mirada.

-cuando-

-…..-

-Lensherr-un gruñido leve-cuando regresaras-

Soltando un pesado suspiro Pietro se giro hacia él.

-esta es la última vez, Namor-

El rey se sorprende por la confesión y rápido la cambio a una de mal humor.

-¿a qué te refieres con última?-

-es la ultima-dijo con firmeza.

-no digas cosas sin sentido ¿Por qué debería de ser la última?-

Andrómeda se sobresalto detrás de la puerta, sorprendida por el tono empleado del rey, aunque casi siempre ella estuviera acostumbrada a encontrarlo de mal humor e irritado, aquello le había dejado en claro que era una represalia de advertencia hacia el otro mutante.

-porque tengo deberes Namor, no puedo simplemente ir en la vida escapando hacia ti cada vez que surge un problema en mi hogar-

-quédate aquí-aquello tomo de sorpresa al velocista, girando hacia un estoico Namor-puedo entender el porqué no eres bienvenido en Attilan y en realidad no me interesan las razones de tus problemas ex maritales con la princesa Amaquelin sí eso es lo que te inquieta-

-no es eso-

La mirada de Pietro entristeció, no sabiendo las palabras de poder explicarse mejor.

-simplemente no puedo quedarme más, me necesitan en Genosha… la razón por lo que acepte a tu llamada fue… porque pensé que era la mejor manera de decir adiós y terminar-

El incomodo silencio se levanto.

-decir adiós… ¿la manera de terminar? ¡Eres mi consorte!-

-¡que no soy una propiedad!-

Gritaron y Andrómeda retrocedió de la puerta más para su propio bien qué otra cosa.

-el profesor Charles Xavier y mi padre van a hacerle frente a las naciones unidas para que finalmente Genosha sea tomada en serio como una república independiente ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿no sabes lo que eso significaría? Un hogar para todos nosotros, un refugio, libres de esto-su mano cayó en la marca de su antebrazo-si lo hacen oficial… van a necesitar todo el apoyo que necesitan para los refugiados que vendrán a la isla-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver entre nosotros?-

-porque soy parte de XFactor-

Namor frunció el ceño a lo que Pietro explico.

-Brigada de búsqueda y rescate, no todos se encuentran aptos o capacitados para soportar tales condiciones en especial cuando hay grandes grupos clandestinos que producen la hormona mutante-

-¿pasaste de ser un oficial?-

-soldado-aclaro-siempre eh sido un soldado-

Los minutos pasaron y la guerrera atlante se impaciento cuando un golpe seco la alarmo, seguido de otros más y la puerta se abrió de un estallido y una poderosa ráfaga de viento recorrió hasta el otro extremo del pasillo desapareciendo de la vista, sus ojos desmesurados parpadearon de confusión a lo que acababa de presenciar, luego se fijo en el rey saliendo por el portal del privado, furico y sus ojos afilados.

-¡Lensherr!-

-¿señor?-

Namor apretó los puños y reprimió un gruñido recordando la presencia de la mujer, tratando de guardar la calma y pensar fríamente, acomodándose la manda del protector del antebrazo y la mirada al frente, fingiendo indiferencia.

Aunque muy en el fondo se sentia tocado y herido.

Se volteo hacia la mujer de piel cerúleo con las manos a la espalda y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria del pasillo.

-Andrómeda ¿Qué asuntos son los que debo de ver?-

Y así ambos se pudieron al día con las exigencias del reino.


End file.
